


Poranek

by Evenesce (Halliah)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halliah/pseuds/Evenesce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Typowy poranek w domu Hannibala Lectera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poranek

Gdy w końcu Willowi udało się zasnąć to trudno było go obudzić. Zwłaszcza odkąd przed światem zewnętrznym chroniło go ciepło drugiego człowieka. Nawet nocne koszmary ustąpiły. Oczywiście uleczenie zapalenia mózgu także pomogło. 

\- Hannibal Lecter.

Agent wymruczał coś niezrozumiałego i mocniej wtulił się w bok psychiatry.

\- Jest tutaj. Śpi.

Z trudem otworzył oczy. Leżał z twarzą tuż przy szyji partnera. Przysunął się jeszcze bliżej i musnął ją wargami.

\- Już nie śpię - stwierdził ziewając.

Podniósł się na tyle by oprzeć głowę na klatce piersiowej Hannibala.

\- Jack do ciebie - poinformował go doktor zasłaniając dłonią słuchawkę. 

Will pokiwał głową ze znużeniem. Wziął telefon i przywitał się. 

\- Dobry wieczór Jack. A może już dzień dobry? 

\- Jest 5 rano. Mamy świeże zwłoki, nikogo tam nie wpuszczałem. Będę po ciebie za godzinę. Znów zabrać cię od Lectera?

\- Yhm. I tak nie zdążyłbym wrócić do Wolftrap. Macie jakieś wskazówki? 

\- Myślę, że to on.

Pożegnali się i rozłączyli.

\- Przysięgam, że jeżeli to faktycznie ty to wracam do moich psów na tydzień. 

\- Nie moja wina, że znaleźli ją tak późno. 

\- Ją? Tę kobietę z restauracji? 

Will oddał mu komórkę i ułożył się wygodnie. Miał jeszcze parę minut nim Hannibal wyrzuci go pod prysznic.

\- Oczywiście. Zachowała się wobec ciebie karygodnie.

Mężczyzna odłożył telefon na szafkę nocną i zaczął przeczesywać palcami loki kochanka.

\- Podając danie na najbliższej kolacji powiesz, że była niegrzeczną kurą?

Pomimo swoich słów Will uśmiechnął się z uczuciem.

\- Obiecuję, że wymyślę coś trudniejszego.

\- Yhm - zaczynał już przysypiać, gdy Hannibal lekko nim potrząsnął.

\- Myślę, że już na ciebie czas, mój drogi Willu. 

Z cichym westchnieniem agent opuścił jego ramiona i wstał. 

\- Przysięgam, że spędzę najbliższe noce z Winstonem - zagroził jeszcze nim zniknął w łazience.


End file.
